User talk:Steviep24
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Katy Perry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:(A) Katy Perry Album Cover.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyberjoel95 (Talk) 17:42, December 25, 2010 Thank You Thanks for the edit of the lyrics and thanks for telling me it leaked, I love it! Also I just need to change "bones" to "blows" and change the format the lyrics were written because it's spaced out atm and it should be together. But thank you guys very much for helping the wiki, I know with help this can become one of the best resources for Katy Perry fans ^^--Cyberjoel95 18:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bones or Blows I'm pretty sure it's "Blows" because I didnt hear a "nes" when she was singing and "throw your blows" sounds more likely than "throw your bones" :) (and I use the same screen name for the forum)Cyberjoel95 18:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Alright thanks I'll check it out :) Cyberjoel95 18:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) THANKS Thank you for actually helping me feed information onto this wiki :) Cyberjoel95 21:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Breakout/Dressing Up Thanks for the lyrics, I was at the forum the day of the leaking but it wasnt posted yet lol and I known that for a while but just officially realized it Cyberjoel95 22:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: (A) Katy Perry Yeah I read and I agree with you it should be mentioned since she has said in interviews that Jagged Little Pill was the reason why she wanted to sign on with Glen Ballard. Also I don't think the possible album cover could be real, the photo used in it was from the 'Waking Up in Vegas' promo shoot which was in 2009 so it's not around the time period. Where did you find the other possible cover though? Cyberjoel95 22:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Artwork That makes sense, did anyone reveal any useful information? Also the one Tomcat made was aweosme :D Cyberjoel95 23:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Track list I'm going to edit it to "rumored track list" since it's really unknown, I will also add a section called "other songs recorded" like I did for TD. The album was rumored to have a limited release in Japan sometime in August, IDK if its true but the album has been said to be canceled and completely shelved, but the limited release could have been an album sampler that artist release before the actual album to get some hype. BTW, I got the song "2 Drunk 2 Fuck" from wikipedia and wikipedia isnt always honest (that's why I work hard on this site so then it could be the most accurate) so to continue the accurancy and because I really have no sources, I edited the page and changed the category to "rumored" which I will also do with 'Wannabe'. --Cyberjoel95 23:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: 2 Drunk 2 Fuck I know exactly what you mean it could be code. I'll include that in the song's article, but i will still keep it rumored to be on the safe side. Cyberjoel95 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rock God I'm not completely sure, I read that Selena heard the demo of the song and decided to record it. I also remember when the song leaked around august 2009 and i dont think Selena was working on a new album around that time.Cyberjoel95 23:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thank you very much, I couldn't find them from the net so that is why I didn't include them (also cause I'm not good atcreating lyrics from scratch xP) but I really appriciate your help :) Cyberjoel95 17:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Part of Me Thank you so much been meaning to do that since I just found out there was a new line in the song. Glad to see yu around Cyberjoel95 20:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) WIDE AWAKE Yes! I've heard those rumors too and I'll make a page now, but to be on the safe side i'm just gonna leave the lyrics outCyberjoel95 00:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: I Can THANKS!!Cyberjoel95 (talk) 01:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC)